An Interesting Day
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Robin goes about his daily business when Zatanna enters his room. She does a few things that leave the Boy Wonder speechless, awestruck, but pleasently happy. " Todays gonna be an interesting day" Robin thought with a smirk. RobinxZatanna
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Day

Robins** POV**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat in an upright position. I yawned as I contemplated last nights dream. Usually they were nightmares about the death of my parents, but this one was extremely different.

This one probrably bothered me more than the nightmares, yet I couldnt exactly remember what it was.

_" Annoying "_ I thought. I remember the nightmares so perfectly, while I couldnt catch a glimpse of the first dream I had in years.

I looked over to my black bedstand table, staring intently on my 'ever so present' black shades. I reached over and took them in my hands.

I didnt only wear them to keep my identity a secret, but to refrain people from seeing my emotions play out so freely. I looked into my reflection that was playing off my shades and stared at my own blue eyes. I frowned as I took a mental note of what I saw.

One word summed it all up: Pain

Batman thought it was dangerous, leaving your emotions so vulnerable for the whole world to see. He told me a lot of things, dont get too close, never get attached, some emotions are just a weakness. At first I had totally agreed with him, now I wasnt so sure. My thoughts wandered off to the young black haired magician.

While some emotions offered you a weakness, I realized you could easily turn that around and turn it into a strength.

I stood up and walked over to the black dresser and opened its wild double doors. I realized almost everything in my room was black, or reletavely dark monochrome. I was Batmanes protigee, the dark was where bats originally came from. It wasnt really so surprising. The room was simple, so it fit me perfectly.

I took a black T-shirt and jeans and dressed as I felt a presence outside my room. They didnt just barge right in, which I was grateful for. They were yet to knock and come in however.

I ran a hand through my already messed up raven hair. I heard whoever it was, pace back and forth outside my door. I raised an eyebrow at the direction of my unknown visitor. I adjusted my shades as I began to calculate the possibilities.

The footsteps were light and lithe, a tap followed ever step they took.

_" The tap...high heels"_ I thought. _" So...its a girl"_ I looked at the clock on my bedstand. **9:00 am**

Artemis would usually be going through a traning session before breakfast, while M'gann would be in the kitchen preparing the food with Wally or Conner. There was only one other person that came to mind, and at the realization at this, the corners of my mouth turned up into a smile.

_" Zatanna..."_ I thought. I heard her stop pacing, but before she could raise her hand to knock, I gave her a simple order.

" Come in" I said bluntly. I knew I had taken her by surprise. I smirked as the doorknob slowly turned and the door revealed the none other than the young magician of the Young Justice Team.

She came in and closed the door behind her, I realized she was wearing her civilian clothes, like me. She came up and walked and stood right in front of me. She gave me a smile with a questioning look in her eyes.

" How did you know it was me outside?" She asked, playfully shoving my arm. I chuckled as I plopped down on my bed with her sitting beside me. " Easy...Im Robin" I said, as if that simply explained everything. She giggled and I watched her laugh.

I smiled at her as she smiled at me, I realized when it was just us, Zee and I didnt talk much. And yet, both of us enjoyed the silence of each others company.

" What did you come for Zee?" I broke the comfortable silence and asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and give me a smirk, which I answered with one of my own.

" Just thought I would see you Robin" she said it so innocently. I raised an eyebrow at her as if to say _" What are you up to?"_

She giggled as she placed her head on my shoulder. I tensed at first, a bit surprised, but soon I relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

She put one arm around my neck, to which I blushed. I cursed my teenage boy hormones.

" I'll tell you what Im up to later, dont worry you'll soon find out" She laughed again as she stood up. I raised an eyebrow at her, I was confused. Before I could react she kissed my cheek and I froze.

My mind was screaming at me to do something, but I couldnt make out the words. As she saw my awestruck appearance, she giggled at me.

She stopped over at the doorframe and threw me another innocent smile, before retreating back to her own room.

I sighed, still surprised, but pleasantly happy. I got up and walked out into the hallway, running a hand through my hair again.

_" Todays gonna be an interesting day"_ I thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Payback

**Robins POV**

I sighed as I was greeted with the smell of food once I entered the kitchen. I could feel everybody's eyes stare at me, but I chose to ignore it. I opened the freezer and took an apple, I wasnt really one for breakfast anyway.

I raised an eyebrow at them as I still felt their curios glare. "What?" I said bluntly.

They all shrugged and averted their eyes, pretending they were eating or working. I felt my shoulders tense, getting annoyed. I sighed again as I ran a hand through my hair once again, a habit I was growing accustomed to.

M'gann was the first to speak up and say something. " Good Morning Robin" she said politely as she smiled as usual.

"Hey" I said simply, I gave her a curt nod.

" Still a man of few words I see" somebody said as they entered the kitchen. I blushed as I realized it was Zatanna. After the our little morning "visit", I had been on nerves and kept blushing when I thought about her.

_" Stupid teen hormones"_ I cursed in my head. My back was to her as I tried to keep my face stoic and calm as possible.

" Not gonna say good morning to me Robin?" she asked, playfully punching me on the arm.

I faced her then, a smirk plastered on my face. " I already said it to you this morning, remember?" I teased, referring to her sudden morning visit.

I saw her blush and I chuckled, expecting this reaction from her. I realized I was at least a good inch taller than Zatanna. I took a step toward her and bent down. I placed my head near hers and whispered in her ear.

" Your not the only one with tricks up their sleeves today" I said huskily. I gently blew in her ear, earning a little surprised sqeal from her. I took a step back, smirking as I saw her extremely blushing face. I chuckled to myself as I smiled.

I looked at our audience, everyone was staring at us. Wally's face was the most laughable though. They were watching us this whole time, I realized. They probrably heard what I told Zatanna, but didnt know what it really meant.

I chuckled as I made my way out the door, ignoring the surprised stares I got along the way.

After I was a good inch out the door, I heard them ask Zatanna millions of questions. I chuckled.

_" Todays gonna be fun..."_ I thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Personal Hero

**Zatannas POV**

I mentally screamed as Robin slowly bent down to whisper in my ear. I cursed for my fair skin tone, reaveling just how obvious my blush was around him.

" Your not the only one with tricks up their sleeves today " He said huskily. He ever so gently blew in my ear, making me sqeel in surprise. He chuckled and charmingly smirked at me as he saw my reaction. With apple in hand, he silently made his way to the door, stopping only at the doorframe to flash me a quick smile before leaving.

My face must have been beet red, because the room suddenly felt hot and stuffy. In truth I had never been so physically close to the Boy Wonder in my whole life, even though I had always, maybe, perhaps had feelings.

I mentally screamed at myself for acting like such a fangirl around him, I had never been so nervous around a boy like that before. Ever, I was known to not get nervous. I started blushing again as I remembered how close his face was.

Artemis was the first to ask the question I knew was eventually coming out of this:

"What the hell is up with you and ninja boy over there?" she said, both humor, and curiosity burning in her words.

I plopped down onto a stool in front of the counter and placed the side of my head in my right hand. I could tell I was still blushing

_" What the... get a grip on yourself "_ I scolded.

" You two dating?" Wally questioned.

I shook my head violently, hands raised up in front of my face. If that was even possible, I blushed even more. Then after Wally asked, the questions went rapid fire, even M'gann and Conner got interested.

They were all speaking so fast, I practically didnt have time to keep up.

Then out of nowhere a bat-mmarang landed onto the counter, just centimeters away where Wally's hand had been. I heard him scream like a little girl, and I couldnt help but giggle and smile.

Then I realized somebody was holding on to my waist, I looked down and realized it was Robins hand. I blushed furiously as I looked up at his face, which was calm, and stoic as ever.

" Stop harrassing her " He said simply. For a moment everyone was silent, probrably out of pure shock.

Artemis once again was the first to speak up " What are you going to do about it Rob? " she asked, eyebrows raised.

I saw him silently smirked to himself as he adjusted his shades. She was challenging him.

" You dont know me Artemis " His voice was serious, deadly, but still terifyingly calm, which seemd to just add to the danger and threat that was already evident in his tone.

I smiled a little at him, grateful for the way he was defending me and telling them to respect my privacy. I smiled again as Robin pulled on my hand and lead me out of the kitchen, leaving our scared little audience behind.

I tightened my grip on his hand as I blushed. I let him lead the way to wherever we were going. I just realized how dangerous Robin could be, he probrably hadnt shown half of it yet. But I was glad, around me, I knew he always felt comfartable.

I smiled again as he turned his head and gave me his signiture smirk. _" I like being with him..."_ I realized as he continued to lead me down the dark, long hallway.

I realized he had always been there when I needed saving, especially in times like this. I figured he was kinda my own personal hero. I smiled again at the thought of this.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Gestures

**Zatannas POV**

" Robin...where are we going?" I giggled as he continued to lead me down dark, candle lit hallways.

He turned his head back and flashed me a smile. I felt my heart speed up a bit. He then smirked at me, as if to say

_" Its a secret "_

I smiled back, allowing him to continue leading me. I blushed as I got an idea.

I let go of his hand, and wrapped my arm through his instead. He seemed surprised, but he still smiled at me. I blushed again as he drew me a bit closer by drawing in his arm to his side. He smirked at me, flashing me a charming smile.

As we continued walking, I realized just how close he was. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, and somehow at the thought of this, I only began to blush more.

He looked at me, rasing an eyebrow accompanied with a smirk. I knew he saw how badly I was blushing and was asking me why. I only rolled my eyes at him, placing my head on his shoulder. I was glad that this time he didnt seem surprised, neither did he tense up like he usually did.

But this time, I was the one that got surprised, he slowly bent down and kissed the top of my head that was on his shoulder. My eyes widened, then I relaxed. I smiled happily to myself.

_" I really like today so far..."_ I thought as we continued to exchange smiles.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Salvation

**Robins POV**

I continued to lead her down the maze of halls, the chandeliers and candles placed on the walls casting odd shadows. I saw her smiling from out of the corner of my eye, her arm still hooked through mine, and without meaning to, I smiled as well. We both didnt say anything as she continued to let me lead, I almost smirked. I was taking her to a special place only I knew about.

The cave was a boring place when you got used to it, I had a habbit of getting lost in old places and finding hidden treasures.

Just like this one.

We continued to walk in silence for a few more moments, my smirk growing as the old panels of oaken wood started disssapearing and turning to stone as I led her deeper and deeper. She questioned me with her eyes, her perfect eyebrow arched in curiosity.

I smirked as her response, as if telling her _"Just wait, its a secret"_

She rolled her eyes playfully at me and I had to fight down the chuckle that threatened to escape my throat.

I sighed when we finally arrived at an old worn out brown wooden door, it even had the completed black brass handle, giving it the classic medievel look.

I turned the handle slightly, revealing a secret stone stairwell behind it, the brass candles illuminating the way down into the dark cavern.

She peered curiously, letting go of my arm. "Where does it lead to?"

I smiled, already walking down the stairs, the sound of my footsteps echoing throughout the empty space. I stopped, throwing her an amused glance as she didnt follow me, her hands clasped together as she still stood upon the first stair. I wondered briefly if she was scared, or if she regretted coming with me. I wiped the thought away.

I took two more steps up, looking up at her, allowing a small gentle smile to grace my features. She smiled back at me, her blue eyes shining in the darkness. I thought she was very beautiful in that moment, and I couldnt help but stare.

As if a spell had been broken, I heard my own voice echo throughout the tavern. I reached my hand out to her, palm faced outwards, as if I was asking for a dance. I chuckled internally at the thought and even bowed slightly for effect. "Come on Zee"

Her smile widened at my antics, her blue eyes sparkling in simple happiness. She reached out to me, her warm fingers intertwining with mine. I took her hand gently, noticing the blush on her face that the darkness failed to hide.

I led her carefully down the stairwell, the air was moist and humid, and most of the stones were covered in moss and could be slippery. Green vines appeared in and out of rock walls, creating intricate shapes and swirls as we went deeper in. Purple and white flowers adorned the vines like gems. She looked around curiosly around her, eye filled with a child like innocence.

I didnt pay attention to my surroundings as much as I had been to her, I only was vaugely aware of where we were going, my attention on her as we walked. Time seemed to slow, taking on a dreamlike quality as it lost the clarity awakefulness had.

I felt her hand in mine, and felt the warmth that small gesture enveloped me in. I noted the slightly faster beating of my heart at her touch and the small smile that graced my lips as I looked at her. I noticed all of these things, I wasnt oblivious or naive. I wasnt stupid like Wally, the redhead still denied the obvious attraction towards the blonde archer, and that was really frustrating.

Zatanna Zatarra had my full and utter attention.

And I couldnt stop staring at her.

We finally stopped, another wooden door blocking our path. I pulled the key from my pocket, the black brass fitting perfectly into the old, matiching black lock. I dint let go of Zatannas hand as I led her through the door and into my secret place.

She gasped.

We were inside a small alcove, a cave within the cave. There was an underwater lake, moss and flowers surrounding the brown rocks along its shore. A small hole in the ceiling allowed the sunlight to shine through as a spotlight, the lake reflecting the buttery glow around the place like a watery glass. Vines climbed along the walls of the cave, white flowers adorning the things like gems.

A big and wondrous smile was on her face, showing her surprise and excitement, I smiled with her.

She let go of my hand and ran towards the lake, spinnign inc ircles, spreading her arms wide as if a dance. she laughed, her long white skirt flowing about her as she twirled around. I laughed with her, shaking my head playfully at her antics.

"Where did you ever find this?" she asked breathlessly.

I shrugged, walking up to a nerby bush and picking up a narcissus flower and offering it to her, smiling. She blushed momentarily and took it from my grasp, peering at it in obvious affection.

"I love narcissus flowers." She said. "They're beautiful"

I smiled at the information. "I came here by accident actually, I was just wondering the halls out of boredom. Wally and Artemis were always fighting, M'gann and Kaldur could do nothing to help, and Conner simply ignored them. I come here when Im stressed."

I smirked. "Which is often"

She smiled affectionately.

She started blushing and I couldnt but arch an eyebrow at her.

She came up to me and kissed my cheek, just like she had this morning.

I couldnt help the smirk that I was previously wearing melt and pool into a gentle smile at her actions. I kissed her fingers, surprising myself and her.

I thought for about the hundredth time today, that today was going really great.

I was loving it.

* * *

**Authors note: It has been an extremely long time since I have updated, and I truly apologise. I hope this chapter has been up to your standards, for I do admit it is not one of my best. I do hope you will stick around though, for more is to come and the end is drawing near.**

**I will issue an award for anyone who can guess what is the common name for a narcissus flower.**

**Ill grant you anything in my power, preferrably involving these three things.**

**1: I will do a collab story with you, guiding you, helping you in writing, or even being your beta.**

**2: I will give you a shout out in the next few chapters of this story.**

**3: Any three ideas you have for oneshots and want to see will be written and published by me immediatly, all other projects put on the back burner as your prize will become my priority. (Your idea doesnt have to be Robin and Zatanna centric, or even Young Justice, I will write it out for you if you wish)**

**If you have any other requests, I will grant them if you win this little contest.**

**Until then**

**Your faithful fic writer,**

**Syrenia.**


End file.
